The Sweet Life of Harry Potter
by Alpas
Summary: Life with muggles is hard when you're Harry Potter. But with Teddy Lupin who wanted nothing more than to show off his ability? "Nat, is that a kid with a beak?" Slight Clintasha. Adorable Teddy. And stressed Harry.
1. Rhubarb Eton Mess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

.

.

* * *

 _Rhubarb Eton Mess_

* * *

 _I need a vacation._ Harry forced down a groan, typing away the discontent he was feeling this early morning. Being a clerk at a hotel does not guarantee an easy job. Sure they sit in front of their computers for ten hours a day answering phone calls and keeping track of records, but dealing with annoying clients and their outrageous complaints were certainly not easy at all. Like this blonde, pug-faced couple reminding Harry of his public enemy number two and his Slytherin princess. Now that he thought of it, they look like Draco and Pansy's love children hell-bent on staying pure that they decided to marry each other.

"Sir, if you want I can transfer you and madam to a new room." Harry said, trying to look polite despite his growing irritation. "That is, if that's fine with you."

"No! It's not fine!" The woman screeched. _Screeched_. This lady must have been banshee in her past life. "I want our bed far from any windows and away from sunlight! Tell your hotel maids to change the arrangement of our room, now or I'll tell your manager!"

Harry inwardly sighed. Picking up the phone nearby, he issued an order for the couple's room to be arranged in whatever plan they want so they could leave him alone. Harry could already hear Mr. Marion, his manager, drilling him the concept of 'Customers are always right' and how all employees must follow to their customers demands. But still, wouldn't it be simpler to move to another room than what she was demanding?

Unfortunately, Harry couldn't argue back lest he'll lose this job now that he had Teddy to take care of.

Speaking of his godson, now nephew, he hadn't seen the six year old this day. _What is that little devil up to now?_

His emerald eyes scanned the lobby for any kid with unusual hair colour. Teddy tend to dislike mundane features and now that he learned about his metamorphmagus ability, the child enjoys himself changing his hair colour at will. Harry still has to remind his nephew not to show it in public fearing that it will gain any wizard's attention.

It has been five years since he left the wizarding world without a note or a single goodbye.

Harry was carrying baby Teddy when he abandoned Grimmauld place under his friends' noses and watchful eyes. The pressure he received upon defeating the Dark Lord doubled especially with the new title the public come up with: Lord Potter-Black. It was pleasing to the ears, far better than the Boy-Who-Lived, but Harry was anything but pleased when witches from every soil earth had to offer were offering to carry his babies.

No. Harry had enough. The wizarding world was insane for depending on him, a child no less, in the first place and now they wanted future Potters as future saviours. If Harry was to be a parent, he wouldn't condemn his child to carry anyone's burden like he did when he stepped in Hogwarts. Besides, Harry already has Teddy. One little monster was enough for him.

"James!" Harry winced at the voice. His manager, while generous enough to let him and his charge to stay in the hotel in exchange for work, was obsessive in keeping everything in order. Fuse that attitude with a hot head and headstrong personality; you got yourself a paranoid, uptight boss. "I would not have you dreaming when you're awake! There are customers, go and help them!"

"What customers?" He scanned his eyes again for any confused people or anyone with troubles at all, but it looked like their bellboys were at it.

Mr. Marion narrowed his eyes at his remark and said, "Just do your job James! There's a lot of work for you and I don't like laziness." Jabbing a prong of his pointer and middle finger at him and to his, he whispered, "I'm watching you."

"I'm not lazy!" Harry said as he pretend to organize his desk, "London is! She keeps on asking me to do her job." _That girl, where is she anyway!_ Ever since Harry started to work at Alpas Hotel under the name James Evans, London – spoiled brat – Tipton spent half of her time begging anyone she saw to take over her duties. She's filthy rich, just 'grounded' to work here because her dad found her work ethic sorely lacking.

Surprisingly, they were in good terms. London will do anything and everything to get out of work or chores and Harry took that for his advantage. Over the past years, Harry had been doing London's job as a cashier at the candy counter of the hotel, and in return, she had to buy Teddy's school supplies since his deal with Mr. Marion consisted only of a place to stay in exchange for a work without a pay. Well… He may be a Gryffindor but the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin for a reason. So he guessed that it'll be fine to be snake for once.

"I saw London going out. She's wearing her new pink dress and red purse and she told me to tell you she's going to shop." Teddy said, running from the stairs to greet them. His hair was lime green, awfully bright as it reflected the morning rays of sun. At least, it wasn't vomit green like from before.

Harry saw Marion's face tighten and reached for Teddy's lime locks, "What is this? James! You let your nephew dye his hair with this horrible color? It looks awful!"

Teddy glared at him which made Marion splutter, "Awfully beautiful."

"Anyway Mr. Marion, I'll be taking a short break. Have to accompany Teddy to school." Harry said, putting his computer to sleep. Because of his job, Harry had little time to take care of his nephew's education. He'd manage teaching him the basics but he knew Teddy needs more than that, especially if they were to live among muggles. So Harry decided to enrol Teddy to the nearest elementary school and have London buy him his school supplies. "Teddy, we have to change your hair. Your teachers wouldn't like it."

"But I like it James." Teddy pouted.

"Listen." Harry muttered, walking away from his desk, "I don't want bullies ganging up on you because of your hair. It might start an accidental magic. Remember when I told you we're hiding from wizards?" A faint 'yes' was heard and Harry continued, "The Ministry is tracking us and when they found out a metamorphmagus is here, they'd connect it with me and have the whole America searched."

Teddy frowned, "Is a meta–metamarpgus bad?"

"No!" Harry said, pausing in his walk as he faced Teddy. His nephew's face was furrowed in thought. "It's metamorphmagus. And being one is not bad Teddy, your mother was one too. The way I see it, it's a blessing in disguise. Literally."

"B–but you make it sound so bad." Teddy said softly. The child was eyeing his shoes in favour of escaping Harry's emerald gaze.

It tore Harry seeing his charge unhappy and doubtful, and knowing his words were the cause of it made him want to kick himself repeatedly. "Oh Teddy…" Harry started, crouching to level his gaze, "I'm sorry. That's not what I mean."

"I know it's just that," Teddy said hesitating for a second and shrugged, "I don't know."

"I'm sorry Teddy. It's the thought of anyone gaining an interest on your gift was making me paranoid. And I don't want wizards demanding our presence back in England because of our blood and fame." Harry sighed, taking hold of his nephew's chin as he stared at the child's eyes, "I know we have it hard here but back there was worse."

Straightening up, Harry ruffled Teddy's hair which was now brown, the same colour Remus had. "You just have to use your superpowers in private, Ted. Now come, you're going to be late for school."

.

.

.

"–then Paola got angry because Mike was being mean to me, so she slap his ugly face! _Slap!_ Like what women do! And then Sally was there to stop their fight because it looked like was gunna do something really, really, _really…_ " This was their everyday routine. Whenever Harry fetched his nephew from school, the latter would chat away all the things that happened from the time he stepped on their room up till the last second of their schooling. At least, the child got to experience a good environment where he had friends, unlike Harry's childhood.

"Really what?" Harry asked. Seeing Teddy happy was the best he could gain from hiding, and in some ways, it paid off working from the hotel with an uptight boss and eccentric co-workers.

"…awful." Teddy said. Finally, they reached the hotel's entrance and they were met with a flood of people in the lobby. "Was there an event Mr. Marion forgot to tell us?"

Harry shook his head and led Teddy to the elevator, which was near the candy counter. He actually staggered in surprise when he saw London operating on cash registers. She looked…miserable and Harry would bet on his money that the thought of serving people made her unhappy. _Serves her right._

"No event. Just tons of tourists." Harry said dismissingly, lightly pushing Teddy inside the lift, "I have to go to work. If you're hungry, go to the kitchens."

"James! Where have you been?! Customers are everywhere, _do something!_ " Mr. Marion exclaimed over the seas of people. Harry failed to see his manager due to his short height – Harry was glad that there was someone shorter than him – but the wizard could feel he was about to receive huge amount of tension from the man.

Taking his abandoned seat at the reception desk, Harry Potter silently groaned in despair.

.

.

* * *

 **Welcome! To my first ever fanfic, a crossover between Avengers and Harry Potter (and slight The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) featuring Marion as Mr. Moseby and London Tipton! Yay! I don't have a lot to say except for my grammar. English is hard people especially when it's not your first or second language. So I'm sorry for my mistakes.**

 **If you have anything to comment, please review. It'll mean so much to me. If you don't have... thank you for reading!**

 **Next chapter: Singin' Hinnies**


	2. Singin' Hinnies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

.

.

* * *

 _Singin' Hinnies_

* * *

It is nice morning to start a day here in New York, that is, if you're a civilian and not a super agent dealing with horrible crimes which could threaten the whole country – or worse, the world. The matters that Clint is a master spy and one of the top assassins does not help at all, especially when missions are handed every single day. But today is one of those days when he has the time, while short, to relax. So Clint supposes that it's still a good morning after all when seeing your best friend kick the living daylights of the renowned super solder: Captain America.

"Ow. That's gonna hurt, good thing you're super." Clint said as he walked over the boxing ring Natasha and Steve usually use for exercise. He patted Steve's back, who was leaning heavily on one of the four posts, "You let a girl beat you?"

"Want to take Steve's place, Clint?" Natasha said, smiling challengingly at Clint's direction. "I could use the extra exercise."

Backing away from the platform, Clint raised his hands in surrender and said, "No, I'm fine. Just finished my set of workout. Besides, I'm hungry. Aren't you Steve?" His question brought a smile on the blonde's face as he step down from the platform. It was great seeing the man out of time getting acquainted to the twenty-first century, although Steve lacked the idea on how to operate three-fourths of today's technology, Stark was always there giving his 'professional' help.

"Yeah, I could use the calories."

The three arrived at the dining area when they were greeted by Stark. Apparently he was impatiently waiting there for half an hour that he had eaten the whole box of cereal in boredom. "Furious called, just so you know." Tony said. He was inhaling a bowl of rainbow coloured flakes with its milk dripping from his lips. "Wants the two of you love birds to report at his pirate ship."

"It must be some spy work again to gather info." Clint muttered. Grabbing the refrigerator handle as he poked his head inside to scavenge for breakfast. There were salads and fruits but Clint didn't particularly like the idea of eating healthy this morning so he grabbed the leftover brownies Natasha brought yesterday.

"It'll probably last us for three days tops." Natasha said helping herself some coffee.

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe this time we get to see something interesting."

.

.

.

 _Why can't I have a day off?_ Harry sighed heavily as if it was to release all the built up tension within him for these past days. He can't afford to have a vacation, not now, because he needed the money for him and Teddy. He refused to access his vault at Gringotts especially when Ministry officials were always there to corner him and persuade him to take a position at Wizengamot. And it certainly did not help the fact that reporters nose around Diagon Alley hoping to see him and ask him absurd questions. Like, if he and snot-faced Malfoy were in a love-hate relationship. Or if Snape was his biological father.

The wizard grimaced at the thought and sighed again as he sat on his chair watching Mr. Marion cry silently. A huge man – who could rival his whale of an uncle – stumbled down with his manager, eventually crushing the shorter man. Both fell with a loud thud on the floor and Harry felt obliged to ask, "Are you all right Mr. Marion?"

"Here at Alpas hotel, guests are our top priority. Managers, last."

Zack and Cody, twin devils incarnate, skate past his desk. Honestly, they were also his bane here at the hotel, giving him double headaches since day one. But they were still children, albeit hyper and mischievous, so Harry had a tendency to be soft and forgiving around them. Harry got up to help his manager stand, totally ignoring the apologies coming from the huge guy. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Marion. Carrie asked me to babysit them but apparently I forgot about it."

"You don't look sorry James. Maybe next time make it your job to _remember_ babysitting them _._ " He groaned, nursing his back.

"I already have my nephew." Harry said, "I'll just ask London to take care of them for me."

"London?" Mr. Marion said, looking like he swallowed a very sour tasting lemon, " _London?_ Ha! Goodluck with that. She'll probably pay someone else to do it for her. Like you."

Harry scoffed as he watched his manager walk away in mock laughter. Zack and Cody were nowhere in sight, probably gone to somewhere creating chaos and migraines for anyone around. Well, Harry guessed this was the normal, quiet time he could have at best.

The bell from his desk rang, alerting him of a client, as Harry scampered back to meet them.

A red head woman, who reminded Harry of the Weasleys, smiled at him in greeting as her spouse looked at him with indifference. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon to you too, mam and sir. Welcome to Alpas Hotel. Are you here for rooms?" Harry asked, preparing the forms just in case they were here to book for an event.

"Yes. Got any rooms available at the middle?" The guy asked.

There were actually fifty floors. The twenty-fifth to thirtieth were for multipurpose activities and entertainment. But the question brought him confusion. People who asked for the middle floor of a tall building were the paranoid bunch in case of emergencies, like fire, for easy and efficient escape. Or people who spy. He wanted to ask why, but he'd probably receive indefinite answers or a rude 'mind your own business'.

Harry tried not to show the small amount of suspicion he was feeling, masking it with a careful nod. He scanned his computer in sham and said, "Yes sir, we have three rooms available at the twenty-fourth floor for two. Room 242, 243 and 249. Which one would be it?"

It was the woman this time who spoke in jest. But as a wizard who trained under Snape's brutal methods of occlumency, Harry could vaguely tell how this couple were being cautious. "Which room have the most windows? My boyfriend can't wake up unless the sun was burning his face. Not even alarms could stir this lazy ass awake."

With a soft chuckle, Harry gave them the simpler forms to fill out and also reaching for a key with the number 249 at the wall, "Here's your key. Don't lose it. Breakfast is at the second floor, buffet. And if you need anything, you can always come here." The guy took the key, immediately pocketing it as his red-head girlfriend handed him the form. "Thank you, and have a nice day!"

"You too." The guy uttered as they walked towards the lift.

.

.

.

Harry knocked at door of Mrs. Martin's suite and beside him was Teddy patiently waiting while trying to solve his rubix cube he received from his fifth birthday. After his day shift, Carrie had him babysit her twins again and he had no choice to comply. Why? Carey was a good friend of his and she had taught his nephew stuffs Harry had no clue about, plus he needed the extra money.

The door swung open and Carey greeted the two with a huge smile, "James! And little Teddy!"

"Hello to you too, Carey."

"Come in. About time, also. I was about to leave." Carey said. She was wearing a golden strapless dress, fitting for a diva she will be tonight. "Heh! I quite excited, this is my first time seeing a celebrity couple and singing for them no less!"

Harry nodded as he let Teddy over the couch between Zack and Cody. "That's good."

Carrie reached for her fur scarf hanging by the door and said, "I have to go or else I'd miss the wedding ceremony. Take care of them for me James! And Zack," She paused, pointing at her blonde twins, who were smiling innocently at her in return, "Cody. Behave. I mean it!" And she was gone, shutting the door with a soft thump.

"So I heard you two are grounded for a week." Harry started, eyeing them suspiciously with her emerald eyes as he took a seat on an armchair. He sighed, "Look, I don't want seeing you two in trouble. And I _know_ a thing or two about what's going on your minds."

Zack smiled and said, "Don't worry. Things you don't want to see will not be seen."

"Okay! That's great!" Harry exclaimed, leaning to rest his back on the chair. "Have you eaten dinner? Can I get you anything? Teddy?" Seeing his three boys perked up at his request and begun asking for the impossible. Where in Merlin's beard was he going to find a fresh lobster in salt and vinaigrette? Harry slouched on his seat and massaged the bridge of his nose. "We may be living in a luxury but we're not royalties. How can you expect me to look for lobsters at this hour – no, wait. The better question is: how can you except me to buy lobsters for the three of you?"

There was a short moment of silence and Harry waited. Teddy was looking confused and kept glancing at Cody's direction, as though the latter could provide an answer seeing how he was the intelligent one. It was Cody who broke the stillness and said, "We actually want sushi but we saw lobsters served at the wedding so…"

"You know what. Nevermind. I'll just get something for you three to drink." With that said, Harry stood up and walked towards the room's miniature kitchen. He failed to hear what the kids were plotting about while he was preparing them a snack.

When Harry arrived back at to where they were lounging, Zack was nowhere to be found. Only a grinning Cody and Teddy remained seated. Placing down the tray of cookies and glasses of milk at the coffee table, Harry asked, "Where's Zack?"

Cody begun to stutter and gave Teddy a fleeting look. The younger child, on the other hand, appeared blue as he held his breath behind his tightly closed lips.

"I–I was…" Cody said, his gaze falling at the snack Harry prepared, "Milk? I was thinking something more like soda."

Raising an eyebrow at the kid's words, Harry decided to humor him, "Soda? Do you know that stuff is bad for you? Milk brings strong bones. Now where's your brother Cody?" He levelled an intense stare at the said blonde, and after a moment, Harry then fixed his eyes on his nephew. "Teddy?"

The blue tinge on Teddy's face was gone and replaced by purple. His ears paling at the lack of oxygen and any more minute, he might faint, "Breathe Teddy!"

"Zack was on a mission to go to the wedding to take a picture of the bride and her man and sell it because he wants the prize money." Teddy blurted out in a flurry of words, breathing heavily when done. And Harry had to compose himself for a second to understand half of it.

"Teddy you spilled the beans!"

"What beans?" Teddy asked.

Harry was glad seeing Teddy's natural colour returning, although tired from the lack of air. Shaking his head, the wizard pursed his lips trying to calm himself to avoid headaches. Carey specifically told him not to let his eyes wander from her twins. At first he thought of her request as meaningless, absurd even, but now he knew what the singer meant.

"You two..." Harry said lowly as he pointed the Cody and Teddy, "Come with me. I don't want you straying away because we're coming at the wedding to retrieve your brother."

The wedding was anything but an extravagant affair. When the couple said they wanted something classic yet simple, Mr. Marion outdone himself, personally planning the arrangements and decorations. The altar had a nice touch, that was what Harry thought when he saw how feathers were used instead of curtains. Zack wasn't even covertly taking pictures. He was at the aisle, clearly seen by anyone if they cared enough to look behind.

The wizard was about to storm there when Mr. Marion pulled him aside, "What are you doing here!" At his question, Harry kept his mouth shut and pointed at the blonde nuisance oblivious to their presence.

Mr. Marion gasped. To Harry's ears, it was a sound not made by any humans, "What is he doing here?!"

"He wanted the twenty thousand dollar photo!" Harry hissed. He was pretty sure his manager knew what he was talking about as Mr. Marion looked about to say something but when his dark brown eyes landed behind him, he said, "What are they doing here?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry replied, "They're here to get him back."

"Good."

Harry nodded, but as the word made it's way in his brain, a frown graced his pale features and asked his manager incredulously, "What!"

"I need your nephew. The ringbearer is never going to reach the wedding rings exchange and the bride entrusted me to look for one!"

"So Teddy's going to replace the ringbearer?" Harry said in disbelief. It wasn't a question, he just want to make sure what he heard was correct.

"Yes." Mr. Marion said breathlessly as he grabbed Teddy's arms to hold pillow with a pair of rings on it. Harry was half surprised when Cody was remaining quite among distressed adults and haven't uttered a sarcastic remark when the priest was almost finished with the exchange of vows.

"What should I do?" Teddy asked in panic, his eyes wide and arms shaking. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Kid you just have to walk _calmly_ ," Mr. Marion said in hushed tone, "I repeat, _calmly_ , okay? Avoid tripping or walking too slow like a tortoise or walking too fast like someone's chasing after you or –"

"The rings please…?" A soft, rickety voice halted Mr. Marion from whatever else he was supposed to remind the child. The priest and everyone else were looking at their direction in raised eyebrows, apart from the bride who was gushing at her soon-to-be husband how cute the ringbearer was.

Harry patted Teddy forward, his attention never leaving the audience particularly when there was an unusual sensation at the back of his mind. Beside him, he heard Mr. Marion choke and cough a little bit before exclaiming in mortification

"He's in his pajamas!"

Teddy was arrived at the altar crying. His tears falling down his cheeks like waterfalls and his face red either in embarrassment for wearing something inappropriate or in fright. Probably both. And Harry was a second away from rushing towards his nephew but the bride bent down to kiss away his tears.

The Blessing of Rings failed to start. Or won't start until later as multicoloured roses exploded from nothingness. It was sudden and it showered the whole room creating piles of rainbow petals everywhere. All were in different states of awe, including his manager. But Harry felt a different emotion in this situation as he stared aggravated at the bride's hair. A small amount of amusement bubbled within him when he saw the woman's black hair now bright blue, the same hair colour when Teddy was born. However, none placed their attention at her as everyone was enjoying themselves at the nonstop rain of rose petals.

"This is a disaster!" Harry heard Mr. Marion cry out and the wizard couldn't help release a chuckle and reply, "A beautiful disaster."

.

.

.

Yesterday was eventful. While his manager was apologising hysterically regarding the 'inconvenience', the bride brushed him off saying how the surprise was magical, splendid and impressive. Apart from that, she also praised his cute nephew. She and her husband expected a grouchy adolescent for replacement instead, but a six year old child in pikachu pajamas was – in exact words – 'their highlight of their day'. And Harry was beyond pleased hearing that.

But that night was over and today was just like any other day.

Harry was seated in front of his computer at the reception desk typing something away. He learned the basics on how to use this machine but anything more complicated than what he was dealing now would cause him a grand head splitting migraine.

Occupying the chair beside him was Teddy playing with model dinosaurs. He could charm it he doubted anyone would appreciate it seeing baby dinosaurs at the hotel.

"Excuse me."

Harry jumped at the sudden voice, his knees collided with his desk and sent pen hold crashing down the floor. "A moment sir." He said and Harry bent below his desk to hurriedly collect his fallen writing materials.

In a rush, Harry faintly heard the same voice whisper in daze, "Nat, is that a kid with a beak?"

Harry cocked his head up to see a yellow beak instead of his nephew's mouth. It was the very same beak the dinosaur bird Teddy was playing with and it slowly, gradually vanished. Teddy appeared to be completely oblivious to the situation and continued playing with his lips back to normal. But Harry doubted anything will be normal when someone just saw his magical ability.

 _Someone needs to be obliviated._ The wizard gulped to force back down a groan. Instead of seizing Teddy and run away from the hotel as possible, Harry turned to face 'Nat' and someone.

.

.

* * *

 **Tarix: Not slash.**

 **The Struggling Warrior: Makes me feel so old too especially when I watch the new shows Disney Channel airs.**

 **Irishdanceringrulz1776: Thank you! I usually spend a whole hour rereading my works to check whatever that needs checking.**

 **Kairan1979: I put the answer to your question on this chapter :)**

 **Demon's Path: This is probably the last chapter with 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' elements. Hope you enjoyed the twins!**

 **Other reviewers, readers who put this on alert and favorite: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **To all : Hey guys! Want to suggest a title for the next chapter? Just name a strange-looking, weird-tasting dessert. Or any sweet with an odd name. You can add a little info about it if you want. But I'm naming the third chapter ha! **

**Next Chapter: Deep Fried Candy Bars**


	3. Deep Fried Candy Bar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Deep Fried Candy Bars_

* * *

Harry grimaced while sitting in his cell, glaring at anyone who passed by the glass wall confining him inside. He had been in this suffocating jail both feeling like a specimen trapped in an upside down collins tumbler for anyone to see, Harry honestly wanted out but no… A bald man wearing an eye-patch labelled him as a _dangerous entity_ after he caused an explosion when subjected to various muggle medical scanners. It was not Harry's fault if a wizard's magic didn't complement whatever muggles use for their electronics. Anyhow, the director saw it fit to contain him in this glassware and Teddy away from him.

Twelve hours ago, a sandy-haired man and his wife approached his desk at the hotel. Unfortunately for the wizard, the couple saw his nephew's metamorphmagus ability and demanded him and the child to come with them. Harry had debated with himself if following them was the right option, however, now that he ended up labelled and confined like a criminal, Harry fumed and silently cursed the two – now identified as agents Barton and Romanoff.

His wand was safely hidden at his hotel room but he was still a wizard, a damn good one, he could easily apparate from any point of this building and seek his nephew with a point-me charm, but he couldn't do that without risking his already charred reputation. He could get killed for all he know especially when this secret organization of spies and master assassins would likely hunt him down similar as to how reporters, journalists and aurors would, except, of course, with a different intent. However, Harry wasn't afraid of them – he was beyond terrified for his nephew's wellbeing.

Oh, Harry can already imagine Teddy crying for him.

 _What would happen if they found out Teddy's magic?_ Harry thought but he immediately banished it, not wanting to think about the worse possible scenarios. Instead, he occupied himself by observing his surroundings. So far, he was in a heavily secured room locked inside a glass prison with three cameras following him. And Harry knew everyone, particularly the director, was monitoring his movements.

Harry may appear composed and indifferent, but that was only his occlumency shields at work, inside was there was raging Hungarian Horntail demanding to see its drake. His magic couldn't sense the child, and Harry suspected it was these muggle technologies preventing him. After all, during his stay at Hogwarts, he heard how machines easily combust or explode as a reaction for their magic. He may be currently angry at this organization, but he didn't want their institution burned to ashes.

His musings were put to a stop when agent Barton sauntered in the room, going towards a panel full of buttons. The agent seemed tired, with his hunched shoulders and weary features, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care when the doors of his prison cells whizzed open. Why would someone release him without questioning him first? Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, uncertain about the spy's actions. From what he learned in the wizarding world, he must always be at constant vigilance, and he had Moody to thank for that.

"So… James Evans," Barton started, and Harry refrained from frowning at the cynical tone the agent used upon addressing him. Barton then gestured for Harry to come with him and said, "I bet you're hungry? Hope you like meatballs and spaghetti. We're going at the cafeteria before I take you to director Fury. That okay?"

Harry dismissed his question but followed Barton nonetheless, "Where's Teddy? How's he?"

Apart from giving us the silent treatment? I'd say he's okay, although a bit grumpy for your absence." Barton said with an air of indifference but kept walking, leading the wizard to the dining hall for late dinner.

"You didn't answer my first question." Harry pointedly said, but Barton just shrugged saying how Harry will know and get there soon.

Inside the cafeteria, people were whispering and some were eyeing him strangely. Agents wearing similar outfits sat at metallic table benches having conversations about what happened to who – Harry didn't really bother listening no matter how it sound informative. His stomach rumbled at the lack of food, and Harry _knew_ Barton heard it as the latter led him to the nearest vacant table.

"Have a seat. I'll get you something besides what trash they serve here." His companion said and Harry complied with a nod. He didn't have to wait that long when Barton came holding trays of fruits and meat.

"Here you go." He said, placing the wizard's supposed dinner down, "Those meatballs doesn't look like meatballs at all so I got you nuggets. Ever had those at Britain?"

"How did you know I'm from England?"

Barton shrugged at his question and said, "Your British accent is a great giveaway."

"Oh." Harry muttered. Living in America for five years made him tone down his accent a bit, enough for him not to be confused as a foreigner, but it seemed that trained agents could still pick it up.

"So." Barton started, digging in with his dinner. And Harry raised a delicate eyebrow repeating what the agent said.

"So…?"

"We were monitoring your child at the med bay a few hours ago." Barton said keeping it casual, but it brought Harry to straighten up. "And we saw some interesting shape shifting abilities."

Harry glared at him and hissed menacingly, "If anything happens to my nephew, I swear to any deities out there, I'll burn this to the ground."

"Woah. Easy there. After what you did at the other side of the med bay, our doctors were kind of afraid what will happen if they did the same to the kid. Our director was content observing from afar, watching your nephew's hair and eye change colours from different shades of blue."

Harry remained passive, his glare diminishing a little as he listened to the agent. "I'm kind of interested what else you could do except for making something explode." Harry was the cause of the explosion, true, but it wasn't intended. He had no idea how his magic would react with the machines but based from what happened – it seemed that he did a wandless _Bombarda_ charm. Many have seen what he did back there and from the looks he gathered, some were believing how he was a human experiment or something close to that. The idea made him groan inwardly.

 _So much for staying incognito._

"I guess that's all I could do." Harry said, taking a bite of his dinner.

"You guess?" Barton said, eyeing him with akin to doubt, and Harry knew that kind of visage. It was the type where one assesses someone according to their expression and words. It certainly didn't help the fact that the man before him was a spy – a trained manipulator. If Barton was a wizard, he'll be using legilimens right now to gain information from him.

But he wasn't.

Raising his mental shields in return, Harry erased all emotions from his face which could detect his lies. "When I was a child, I was so lazy rising up from my bed to turn the lights off. And sometimes I would eye the switch concentrating my hardest to turn it off with just a stare only for it to happen. After that, I tried summoning a fork during breakfast but I had no control it. It zoomed towards me and I thank my lucky stars I manage to duck in time."

Barton didn't raise a question. He didn't nothing but stare at Harry incredulously like he had grown another head. So Harry continued, "I eventually stopped doing that to avoid any accidents lest my relatives would think of me as a freak of nature." Well, the Dursleys hated anything not considered normal and ever since Dumbledore placed him under his _beloved_ family's care, he was seen as a freak and nothing more. Maybe, except for…burden?

"Huh." Barton grunted, "So your power is innate?"

Harry nodded and said, "As far as I know."

"Well we have no way of knowing if you keep blowing up our equipment."

Eyes narrowing, Harry looked at the agent in displeasure, "I don't want needles inside me. Or me inside your scanners." It was not about his hate for hospitals which made hide a grimace. His time at the infirmary was a lesson for him to realize how medical care is very important whatever your reasons are. However, the thought of collecting and studying his blood brought him to his nerves.

It was a short moment for Harry to realize something wrong. Teddy's accidental magic only arises when he was under extreme emotion, like what happened at the wedding. If these agents and doctors tried something horrifying to the child, who knew what magic occurred. Statue of Secrecy be damned, Harry wasn't going to let anyone harm his nephew.

Harry glared at the sandy-haired agent and said lowly, "Take me to Teddy."

.

.

.

"Kid. You've to eat something, you wouldn't want to starve yourself now would you?" Steve said, almost pleadingly. He got the boy spaghetti, a chocolate bar and coke, but still refusing any food given. Director Fury said he must take precaution when approaching the boy because apparently the kid he was dealing with was not normal in any sense. Sure, this kid had out of this world ability, but apart from that, Teddy was a like any child missing his guardian.

Teddy, the kid he had the delight to 'babysit', sniffed. If there was anything he hated more than bullies, it was children crying. Steve was almost on the verge of standing up to lead Teddy to his uncle but the door hissed open alerting them of a visitor.

A lean, raven haired man entered with Clint following. This guy must've been the same guy Fury was complaining about regarding the costs what he had done. Out of the corner of his eyes, Steve saw Teddy starting to cry in relief. His temporary charge then wasted no more time running towards his uncle for a hug.

"Hey there Ted." The man said, carrying Teddy and begun patting his back to lessen his cries.

Steve was about to say a greeting of some sorts, albeit awkwardly but the lights begun to flickered. That does not usually happen at the SHIELD headquarters, but before he or Clint could even say something strange, the electricity broke sending the whole place under the dark.

"Uh… I'm sorry?"

.

.

* * *

 **Silvermane1: I didn't know there's a magical government in America. Sorry.**

 **MexicanMariachi: Sounds more like a type of dance haha!**

 **Other reviewers, readers who put this on alert and favorite: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **To all** **: Hey guys! It's almost July meaning, uni starts soon. Aww. So if you wanna help, you can by suggesting ideas (not just dessert titles) that way I can write more even though I'll be busy. Anything is greatly appreciated, and once again thank you!**

 **Next Chapter: Candy-coated Bugs** _(Orange3WhiteSkew)_


	4. Candy-coated Bugs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

.

.

* * *

 _Candy-coated Bugs_

* * *

 _Steve was about to say a greeting of some sorts, albeit awkwardly but the lights begun to flickered. That does not usually happen at the SHIELD headquarters, but before he or Clint could even say something strange, the electricity broke sending the whole place under the dark._

" _Uh… I'm sorry?"_

* * *

"How can this happen?" Harry heard the blonde worry about the blackout his magic caused. It was quiet as well and Harry can't hear anything aside from their breathing and conversation. "I thought SHIELD never runs out of power."

"True. Generators usually start the second there's power outage." Barton grunted. Even though they were in a room with zero visibility, he can sense the spy closing the distance between them as if afraid he might lose his charge when the electricity comes back in. "Place like this needs a lot of electricity."

"So something's wrong then?" Steve asked, Harry may not be able to see Steve but he can hear his anxiousness on the way he speaks. Barton, on the other hand, snorted in derision, "Obviously Captain. Fury must've been paranoid and at the same that livid his generators, reserve generators and back-up generators aren't working."

Harry silently puffed out a breath. While his knowledge couldn't par with Barton's regarding this spy organization, the wizard a slight inkling why electrical power was important – however, blondie here seemed to see power outage a normal, regular-occurrence thing, like this happened to him every single day. Harry would consider it normal too if it weren't for the absence of heavy rains and raging blizzards.

Teddy, who was comfortable being carried on Harry's arms, whispered on his uncle's ear, "Where were you." His voice sounded scared, as expected when you all get to see strangers with armours and weapons for hours. So Harry soothed his nephew. Patting the child's back, he ignored the feeling of someone staring at him and whispered back.

"I got holed up with some business I had to handle."

The lied tasted like dirt in his mouth and Harry felt like no matter how many times he brushed his teeth it would still be there. There was no business sitting on a glass prison apart from staring, observing and monitoring anyone who passed the room just like how he was scrutinized by the cameras stationed at every corner. But he didn't need Teddy hearing how he was treated while away from him, so Harry lied and immediately asked a mundane question, "Are you hungry?"

Before Teddy could reply, Steve answered exasperatedly, "I've given him dinner and some snacks but he won't touch any of it."

The lights crackled and buzzed for a moment, but it was enough for Harry to notice Clint visibly relaxing. A mutter of 'thank goodness' was heard from the spy before the electricity officially returned masking the whole room – possibly the whole headquarters – in brightness. Harry had to shut his eyes at the sudden bright glare so he wasn't able to see Steve handing his nephew a chocolate bar.

As soon as the power returned, a rough voice from the speaker hummed and commanded, "Agent Barton and Captain Rogers, please escort Mr. Evans to my office." The call ended with a static. There was no word as to whom it was from but Harry will bet his magic it was their stern director: Fury.

Maybe it was time for the head to address the problem – meaning, him.

"I won't leave Teddy anywhere. He is coming with me." Harry said glaring at the two who dared to oppose him.

"Sir." Steve started politely. "There might be some topics unappropriate for a child which needs to be discussed. I don't think it's wise for your nephew to come along."

His emerald eyes narrowed and gleamed with warning, "I _don't_ think it's wise for a child to be left alone with nothing but strangers." Harry replied as calmly as he can manage, hugging Teddy tighter in the process.

"He'll be with someone who'll take care of him."

"And who, pray tell, is this someone?"

"Natasha Romanoff." Harry raised an eyebrow at Steve's response. _Romanoff._ That was the name of the red-headed woman with Barton and Steve seemed to trust her greatly.

He doubt that anyone here in this building was capable of babysitting a child especially when most of them handle assassination, undercover work and such. He was busy challenging the blonde that he didn't realize Barton sighing in frustration.

"Are we seriously arguing about this now?"

Both Harry and Steve half-heartedly conceded with whatever they were supposed to say, but the latter seemed…concerned with Teddy that he was willing to continue this argument. Either it was about his nephew hearing confidential business/spy work information or about the child being near that manipulative pirate was making the blonde captain bothered.

Harry supposed the captain was all right looking after Teddy. However, the thought of seeing his nephew separated from him among SHIELD's huge resources of machinery and technology made Harry want to grimace at another bout of accidental magic. Who know what might happen this time…

So no. Teddy will not be away from him. Whatever magic might happen inside this building, whether it was Teddy's or his, Harry could easily take the blame and the attention far from his child.

Barton took the lead in escorting them towards Fury's office. Steve was at the back ensuring Harry won't escape with Teddy. There was no ill intent with Steve's persona but Harry wasn't about to let himself trust him. After all, Harry could see the underlying suspicion behind the captain's visage – the latter wouldn't trust him easily as well.

They passed several hallways and corridors. Some were filled with agents in different colours of blue suit carrying some type of guns Harry's mind couldn't comprehend. The complexity of the weapon was too complicated for the wizard to understand unlike his wand. But weapons are weapons, appearance wouldn't matter as long as it can inflict damage.

Barton went towards the lift and Harry followed. The elevator was just like the interior of the building but instead of metal walls encasing the passengers inside, it was glass making them able to see the streets of Washington D.C.

Teddy was absolutely fascinated with childish wonder. His wide, bright brown eyes gazed at the outside, completely at awe at the beauty of the lights illuminating the night, and Harry couldn't help the smile growing on his face. As the lift was hoisted up, more places were there for them to view. Both haven't seen much of the muggle world apart from the usual and this scenery was refreshing to the wizards.

There was a soft 'ding' alerting them that they have arrived at the topmost floor. After the fiasco Harry created, he was sure the director itched to tell him how much damage he had done. Fury was probably waiting impatiently for them to appear behind the elevator doors.

But Harry wasn't expecting the other members of the Avengers also waiting for them.

Putting Teddy down to hide his tension at their sharp, eagle-like eyesight, Harry begun to compose himself as he clutch his nephew's hand and followed the two towards a long table where Director Fury sat at the head. The director had his hands clasped in front of his face and was glaring at the raven haired with his only functioning eye. There was a manila folder sitting innocently at the table. It most likely contained his agents' reports concerning Harry.

He wanted to acknowledge all of them, a gesture of civility but he stopped at the pointed looks he was receiving. Harry took a seat beside Steve, far away from the director because there was this sudden feeling within him that made him imagine Fury hurling a grenade at his direction just to end the stress he somehow committed. It was another good thing Teddy was beside him or else he'd be sandwiched between Steve's tall form and Tony Stark's impressive figure.

"Do you have any idea what two-minutes of power outage would cause in this facility?" Fury, unmoving from his position, asked Harry. But the director wasn't finished, and continued, "Hundreds of classified data could have been stolen _right under our very nose_. Do you know what this information entails?"

Harry thought for a short moment, he had an answer but he wasn't exactly certain. Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on how one would think of it, Fury pressed on keeping his aggression at minimum, "Secret identities of my agents. Nuclear reserve weapons. Equations. Formulas."

 _Oh._ Harry knew nothing about those equations and formulas but Fury made it sound like SHIELD considered it very important. And as a wizard with limited intelligence regarding any field of science, Harry wisely kept his mouth shut so as not to aggravate the man further. But the threat of gaining knowledge about a person's secret identity caused the colour of his face to pale. He must've looked pathetic similar to how a child was after being scolded. And Harry had nothing to say except for 'I'm sorry'. Because he literally was sorry for the unintentional burst of magic that had reacted quite badly from the machinery and technology this building offered.

"James!" Tony interrupted as if he planned to divert Harry's attention from their menacing, furious director who lived up to his namesake. Offering a hand in greeting, which Harry took reluctantly, Tony cheerfully said, "My name is Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. And this," Pointing his thumb at a scientist brunette beside him, "Is Doctor Bruce Banner. God of thunder is absent though so our band of misfits aren't complete."

The salutations weren't what Harry expected. He had heard Stark from the telly and listened to his co-workers complain how celebrities' fake everything in front of TV. But the genius just proved his workmates wrong. So Harry didn't exactly know how to react at the overly merry greeting in a serious meeting.

Harry gave Bruce an awkward wave while the later tried to return it with a smile, both feeling a mixture of embarrassment and discomfort at Stark's antics.

"Hey kid. Nice hair." Tony said, dumbfounded at Teddy's now bright pink locks. Teddy didn't reply, instead he hid his head under Harry's arm, quite shy at the attention he was getting.

"As much as I'd like to continue this get-to-know party, I need to address this huge ass problem SHIELD encountered." Aside from Harry, both Steve and Bruce appeared somewhat disappointed and unimpressed with their director's choice of language, especially when there was a kid present. Only Tony found their situation amusing.

Fury opened the folder skimming through the pages. It was a record of him and the one-eyed director begun to read, "James Harrison Evans, born in England. Parents dead. Twenty three years old. High school graduate with high hopes of becoming a police but didn't pursue a college degree in favour of taking care of his nephew: Theodore Evans."It wasn't all of it, but the director couldn't bring himself to care more of the insignificant little details.

"I don't know how you got your powers and the only logical explanation tells me you're a test subject, Harry James Potter."

The documents he bought were forged by a muggle with a promise that no authorities could track anything wrong with it. It was a good deal considering how he wanted to fit in among non-wizarding folks with no police after his tail, but with how SHIELD operated using their advanced technologies, their thorough investigations and massive intelligence resources, almost nothing could pass under the organization's watch. This flimsy documents Harry had were probably too obvious Fury didn't need a machine to tell it was fake.

"Father was an unknown entity, with no records or anything at all. Mother's name is Lily Evans, sister of Petunia Evans Dursley who took care of you when you were almost two-years old. Both you and your mother had elementary school records until eleven, and after that it looked like you simply vanished from the face of the earth appearing back only six years ago with–" Fury said, pointing at Teddy who was occupying himself with the hem of his shirt. The unspoken question was suspended in the air, only increasing the tension from before.

Harry debated with himself. He could apparate with Teddy leaving SHIELD with a bout of magic which could destroy the organization's power system again or worse. But that would give SHIELD the incentive to go all out and search for him because he had just verified himself a dangerous entity in their eyes. Fury would no doubt send a member or two of the Avengers to ensue his capture. Not only will he endanger himself but also his nephew who caught SHIELD's interest with his metamorphmagus ability – or shapeshifting according to them.

He could also treat Fury's idea of him as a human experiment true and lie about it. However, he knew nothing about this concept and these master spies would certainly recognize his false claims.

The truth would only jeopardize the whole wizarding whole. Judging from the way people here in this building handle individuals with power, not to mention Captain America being a _human_ test subject, Harry almost made him consider apparating to somewhere isolated and away from SHIELD's surveillance.

The thought of him (and Teddy) being experimented, especially with what happened at the med bay, and utilized as a living weapon was more than enough from the raven-haired wizard to glare warningly at the director.

"I was in boarding school at Scotland, the same one my mum attended." Harry said in low voice. " And I can assure you I'm no test subject, director."

Fury seemed to accept his first statement but the challenged the last one, "Enlighten us how you managed to destroy a part of my facility." His one eye observing his movements, but with Harry's mental shields raised, the director won't be able to see much.

He had decided bending truths with carefully placed lies would suffice to provide everyone's curiosity. "Like I told Barton, my magic is innate." He wasn't about to tell anyone he was a wizard to put the Statute of Secrecy at risk that would only alert the aurors he was here. But he was born with magic running in his veins, so was his mother, that, he could tell.

Someone snorted. It was Tony. _Ah, so the man of science found it hard to believe in magic._

"Magic? What are you a wand-waving witch in a hat and robes?"

Harry internally fumed and silently corrected Stark with his mistake. He was short no matter how much he hated to admit it, but he was no petite to be considered and mistaken as a female! He was a wizard! "You have a Norse god of thunder."

"Your point?"

"Myths are very much considered as fairy tales and both are seen as fiction. But the fact at you associated yourselves with a god and fought with beings from another world had me believe it was easier for you band of misfits, as you aptly stated, to deem magic as… fine."

"I wasn't _fine_ knowing there are powerful beings out there that could threaten us." Fury growled, emphasizing the word 'fine', as if Thor's involvement was the whole reason of the director's stress.

"But! Come on!" Tony childishly complained, "Magic is hocus pocus, Houdini."

"So..." Steve muttered, looking rather unsure. "Teddy is a magical being like you?" Hearing his name, Teddy perked up from whatever he was doing with his shirt and stared at Harry. The child was obviously trying to control his ability and stop his bright pink hair from changing to another colour.

"Yes but different." Harry confirmed and he saw Barton taking an interest at them. The talk he had with the spy was not forgotten.

"I wouldn't say it's magical." Barton started and shrugged, "You obviously have telekinesis with the way you blasted the whole east wing med bay. Your nephew, on the other hand… shapeshifting maybe?" Harry wanted to smirk, but that would make the other occupants in the room suspicious so he kept it to himself. The idea coming from Barton wasn't what he anticipated but he'll let them think of what they want.

"A mild form of human morphing if the only thing the kid could do is changing his hair colour and some of his body parts." Natasha said. The woman almost escaped from Harry's mind since this was the first time the wizard heard her talk. She had been silent at the start of this assembly and even though her fiery red-hard wasn't that difficult to notice made Harry dismiss her easily.

Bruce had an apprehensive look plastered on his face, but that did not stop him from commenting, "If your… _magic_ … is naturally born then that would make you what? A mutant?"

"Most likely." Fury agreed. Okay… Harry expected Barton to say something like that but it was Fury. "But that doesn't change reality. Mr. Potter, you are still considered a dangerous individual until further notice."

Harry tensed, his shoulder muscles tightened at Fury's next words, "You and your nephew's powers, just like Super Serum injected at Captain Roger's, were wanted by the wrong kinds of people. Many would want to take you." Not only Harry seemed anxious, but also Steve and Bruce. He didn't know any of their background story, however, seeing them act similar to him put him on edge. So it wasn't only SHIELD operating like this but there were others also, probably more sinister and ruthless.

"I need to have you and your child confined."

Slamming his hands down on the table, Harry stood up, his chair falling on the floor. His eyes blazed in anger and Harry felt the need to unleash his magic. "You need to? Or you _want_ to?"

"Mr. Potter, you have to calm down."

Harry ignored what Fury said and exclaimed, "I'm not letting you put myself and my nephew in that bloody glass prison just so you could study us! We are not hamsters!" His shouts vibrated the whole table and Harry couldn't care anymore of Stark's mutter of alarm.

"SHIELD can't let you wander around when you can't even control your power." Fury said with a stern voice. Harry can control his magic thank you very much, but without a wand was difficult, especially when his mental shields lowered and rage unsuppressed.

There was a small tug on his sleeves and Harry glanced down to see Teddy, his hair now yellow in nervousness and his eyes a lighter shade of violet in hysteria. His nephew was pointing up with his forefinger. The ceiling, with its metallic gray covering, gradually begun to crunch from the invisible pressure his magic seemed to emit.

Harry paid it no mind, and breathed in to continue arguing with Fury but the Avengers had a say to it.

"Well, you can't just imprison them like what you did to me." It was Bruce who spoke. And Harry didn't know if he should be thankful for supporting him or confused by what he just said. The scientist appeared innocent and harmless, but the green tinge on Bruce's eyes brought Harry in slight distress. "He's not gunning for world domination like Loki so I don't see why you should put him in the same place intended for me."

Stark sharply whistled and nonchalantly pointed at Harry, "I don't smell crazy on this guy so I'm with Brucie."

"With all due respect director," Steve started, staring at his superior with a hard look, his eyebrows furrowing, "I won't let you take a child away in a cell even with his guardian."

The lights flickered once again but this time the power wasn't cut off but it was enough to alert the Avengers what might happen. Fury didn't want another blackout so he gave up listening from Bruce and Steve's indignant complains and conceded, "Take a seat Mr. Potter, and we shall discuss your living arrangements at the Avenger's Tower."

"It's Stark Tower, don't listen to Fury." Stark said to Harry, who took his seat, "The other letters were just taken down."

Fury ignored Stark, so had Harry and the other members. "As of this day, you will be under the Avenger's surveillance not only will they keep you safe from the enemies, but also from the civilians with that power you just displayed."

.

.

* * *

 **Harry's Age:** Canon Harry's birth year is 1980, but in this story I've changed it to 1992 so he'll be 23 years old currently (2015). Almost the same age with my love, Aaron Taylor-Johnson (Quicksilver).

 **American Ministry:** I have no memories reading something about the American Ministry in the HP books. I'm sorry! I feel like I've failed myself as a potterhead because I did a research and there's really a Ministry of Magic in the US, also Salem school for wizards and witches, and Quadpot! I already have a story without the American wizards' involvement so I won't include it in this fic. Again, I'm sorry.

 **Mutant:** X-men will not be involved, just the idea of mutants.

 **Other reviewers, readers who put this on alert and favourite: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **To All** **: I have replied to some of the reviewers through PM but some didn't reply. I don't know if they saw it or they have elected to ignore it. Anyways, keep suggesting ideas and titles!**

 **Next Chapter: Slappy Jackies** _(Fluffyspid3r)_


End file.
